1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to hand tools, and more specifically to a folding knife having a blade lock and release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional folding knives have various locks for locking the blade in the open position. For example, a conventional “lock back” style of folding knife provides for the blade to be locked in the open position, and the blade is released by depressing a lever into a cutout in the rear of the handle. However, this arrangement requires substantial repositioning of the entire knife in the user's hand in order to provide access and leverage for depressing the lever.
Furthermore, conventional folding knives do not necessarily lock the blade in the closed position. Thus, the knife may inadvertently open at inopportune times, presenting a hazard to the user.